Price you pay for Revenge
by a19dadsgirl
Summary: Betsy's kidnapped, the Virginian takes it upon himself to find her...


The sun was shining bright as it began to fall along the _Shiloh _hills.

Betsy Garth was standing on her front porch, waiting.

_"Nothing yet?" _a voice spoke from behind.

Betsy turned to see her father, Judge Garth, walking towards her, suitcase in hand. "No daddy, they should've been back by now."

"Well now, don't you fret none. I'm sure they'll be back any..." his words were cut off by a thundering sound. He saw a slight dust cloud rising up over the hill, then he spotted his foreman leading a herd of wild horses down to the corral. "Now ya see, nothing to worry about."

Betsy giggled then walked with her father down towards the stables.

* * *

The Virginian stopped and waited at the pen as the ranch hands guided the wild horses in, then he jumped from his mount in anger.

"Alright, what happened?!" he yelled.

Trampas and Steve dismounted, both also filled with anger.

"Well?" the foreman asked again.

"I don't know," Steve said. "One minute we had them, the next..."

"Who was riding Drag?!" The Virginian wasn't calming down for anything.

"Those new guys; Barns, Kraft, and Gilbert." Trampas said.

"Well where are they?!"

Just then, three men slowly rode their horses through the front gate.

Engulfed in rage, the Virginian stormed over to them, Steve and Trampas closely behind.

"Barns, where have you been?" The _Shiloh _foreman demanded.

"Well we've been riding Drag, like you told us to boss."

"Can't be," Steve jumped in. "_I _was riding Drag too, you weren't there."

"Looks to me like someone can't mind their own business." Kraft spoke up. "I'm just gonna hafta teach you a lesson." and the men dismounted.

"Any threatenin' you're gonna do, you're gonna answer to me." Trampas spoke up.

"Why don't you just butt out." Gilbert asked.

"Well now, why don't you make me?" Trampas slightly shoved the young man.

Gilbert threw a punch, Trampas ducked then punched back, a fight broke out between Trampas and Gilbert, Steve and Kraft.

Barns and the Virginian tried breaking it up as the Judge and Betsy approached.

"What's this all about?" Judge Garth asked.

"I don't know sir, you're men just jumped me." Barns said.

"That's a lie!" Steve yelled, he tried throwing another punch but Trampas stopped him.

"What's this all about?" the Judge repeated stifly.

"We were comin' up the South line when these three suddenly disappeared. We nearly lost half the herd 'cause of them." the foreman explained.

"How many _did_ you lose?"

"Only about 20, it shouldn't take long to round them back up."

"They're just horses Judge," Kraft spoke up. "What's all the fuss about?"

"That 'fuss' as you call it, is a job." The Virginian said. "We don't just round up horses for the fun of it, the Calvary_ ordered_ these horses. And because of you, we almost couldn't get the job done! Now get out."

Gilbert and Kraft started raising a ruckus, but Barns called them down. "Very well, we'll take what's comin' to us, 'n' we'll be on our way."

"Far as I'm concerned, you got paid last week."

"Now wait a minute, we worked that round up for 6 days, so we should get 6 days pay!"

"You get paid for _doin'_ a job, not runnin' off from it." Judge Garth said calmly. "You got paid last week for the work you _did _do. The moment you left that roundup, you forfeited whatever was comin' to ya."

Anger filled Barns' eyes, he took a few steps forward and stared coldly into the Judge's eyes. "Tell you're people to watch themselves, Judge." he then looked over at Betsy and tipped his hat. "Ms. Betsy."

Then the three men mounted their horses and rode off.

"Whaddya suppose he meant by that?" Steve asked.

"Ehh, Barns is just talk, nothin' to worry about." Trampas said.

The Judge just stood there.

"Daddy," Betsy finally spoke up. "What _did_ he mean?"

"I don't know Betsy." he finally said.

"Well, you'd better get goin', or you'll miss your train."

"Forget it Betsy, I'm not goin'."

"But Daddy..."

"Judge you can't do that." The Virginian jumped in. "Denver needs you at that conference."

"What do you think'll happen if I go?"

"What'll happen if you stay?"

Judge Garth stared at his foreman, then glanced over at his daughter. "You're right, but while I'm gone Betsy, you're not to go into town or beyond the corral without someone with you."

"Oh Daddy, I don't need a babysitter, I'll be alright."

"No I mean it, either you have an escort wherever you go, or I'm not goin'."

"Oh very well."

The Judge kissed his daughter on the forehead, shook his foreman's hand then headed for the buggy, followed by Trampas.

"Uh Judge, I'd best go with ya."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well the way you're wantin' one of us to stay with Ms. Betsy, I'd just as soon make sure you get to your train without any bruises or bullet holes."

The Judge was grateful for his ranch hand's friendship, he agreed and let Trampas ride with him into town.

* * *

"Well, I guess if I'm gonna be under house arrest, I'd best get started." Betsy said sarcastically.

"Now Betsy, the Judge didn't say that." The Virginian said. "He just wants someone to be with you when you leave home."

"Yeah Betsy," Steve spoke up. "He just wants you to be safe, we all do."

"Oh, so does that mean that _you're_ volunteering?" she asked smiling.

"Me? I'm no babysitter."

The Virginian chuckled. "And besides, I need him here."

"Well then who?"

_"How 'bout me?" _a voice spoke up.

Everyone turned to see young Randy Benton walking towards.

"You sure about this Randy?" The foreman asked.

"You said that you needed someone to stay with her, far's I could tell no-one else's wantin' the job. 'Sides, you'll need every pro-hand you got to 'round up them strays."

"Well it's alright with me, if it's alright with you Betsy."

"Oh I guess, just glad that Daddy's only gonna be gone a week." then she headed for the house.

"She sure is somethin' else, ain't she?" Randy asked.

"If by 'somethin' else' you mean 'more of a handful than any other girl', you nailed it Randy." Steve joked.

"Let's get back to work." the foreman said.

As the men headed for the corral, a worried feeling hit the Virginian in the gut. He stopped in his tracks for a second, then took a deep breath and walked on.

* * *

Barns, Kraft, and Gilbert watched from the hills as Trampas drove the buggy back to _Shiloh_.

Gilbert raised his rifle and aimed.

"No Gilbert." Barns said pushing the rifle down. "We don't want _him._"

"Well then, who _do_ we want?"

"Well the Virginian for one... and the Judge."

"But the Judge is outta town, you gonna wait til he gets back?" Kraft asked.

"No, but we'll make sure he gets the message."

* * *

Betsy sat in the living room reading a book as darkness shadowed the ranch. Occasionally she looked up, thinking she heard something.

Suddenly a loud tap hit the window, she dropped her book in fear, then quietly got up and made her way to the window. She slowly opened the curtains then the window and peeked out, but she didn't see anything.

_"Betsy?"_ a voice called from behind.

She jumped in fear. "Ahh!" she squealed, then she caught her breath when she saw the Virginian standing in the doorway.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." he said as he crossed over to her.

"It's alright, I guess it's just bein' in this house all alone, I'm a little jittery." she said, still trying to catch her breath.

"Well you've stayed here alone before and it never bothered you."

"Yes, but there's also never been anyone out there with a vengeance before either."

"Would you like me to stay here while your father's gone?"

"Oh you don't have to, I'm a big girl..."

"Betsy," he interrupted her, grabbed her shoulders and stared deep into her eyes. "do you want me to stay here?"

"Please?" she whispered.

"All you hadda do was ask?" he leaned over and kissed her on the forehead.

She nodded her head. "Well, I think I've had enough excitement for one day, I think I'll head up to bed."

"I'll be down here, g'night Betsy."

"G'night." then she headed upstairs.

The Virginian waited until he heard Betsy's bedroom door shut, then he headed for the bunkhouse.

* * *

Some of the men sat at the table playing poker, the others just sat around relaxing or watching the game.

"Alright Steve my man, how many cards you wantin?" Trampas asked.

"Hmm, I think I'll stick with these." Steve replied smirking.

"You're bluffin'."

"Prove it!"

"Alright Steve, alright I will." Trampas drew 3 cards then smiled. "I bet a dollar."

"I'll see you and I'll raise you 2."

"There now, you see Steve, you've plumb run outta luck; three 10's."

"Well it does seem like I'm runnin' outta luck... but not tonight, full house; aces over kings."

Trampas dropped his cards in disbelief, "Well if that don't take the cake, who taught _you_ to play poker?"

"You did!" Steve said as he gathered the small pile of money.

Trampas squinted his eyes then swiped his hand, but Steve ducked then jumped after Trampas.

The two men scrambled on the ground as the others cheered and egged them on.

The Virginian opened the door just as Trampas pushed Steve out onto the porch, he counted to three then grabbed his friends and pulled them apart.

"Now what's this all about?"

"Oh nothin' boss man, just teachin' Steve a few things 'bout playin' poker." Trampas stated.

"He's just sore 'cause he lost." Steve protested.

The Virginian nodded his head, "Alright, well if you're done 'teachin' each other lessons' listen up; I'm stayin up in the main house, and I want someone on guard every hour through the night."

"Well, why are you stayin' in the main house?" Steve asked.

"Betsy's a little nervous, and she's got a good right to be. I'm just gonna stay until the Judge gets back, or Barns and his men calm down. Now who's gonna take the first watch?"

Trampas and Steve fumbled over themselves trying to come up with excuses.

"I'll take it," Randy spoke up.

"There now ya see, this nice young man'll take care of the guard." Trampas said.

"That's nice of ya Randy, but if you're gonna be with Betsy all week you'll need your sleep. Also someone would need to spell ya. So... Trampas, you take the first couple hours and Steve'll spell ya."

Both men protested, but the Virginian raised his hands. "You have your orders, now get goin'." but neither man moved. "Get goin' or _I'm_ gonna teach you both a few lesson's myself."

Steve and Trampas looked at each other in shock and surprise. But both men nodded in agreement then Trampas grabbed his gun and went out for guard duty.

"Do you _really _think that Barns'll try somethin'?" Steve asked.

"I don't know Steve, but I don't wanna take any chances. Like I said, until Judge Garth gets back or Barns decides to just forget it, I don't wanna gamble with those kind of threats."

Steve could tell that something was bothering the foreman. "Well, if I'm gonna spell Trampas in a few hours, I'd best get some sleep. G'night."

"G'night." As he headed back to the main house, something was bother the Virginian. He couldn't shake the feeling that something awful was gonna happen, but he hoped that once the sun rose his troubles would be over.

* * *

In the kitchen Betsy was stirring some batter in a bowl when the Virginian walked in.

"You're up kinda early, ain't ya?" he asked.

"I guess so, but I had a craving for some flapjacks, and I thought I'd make some for you too."

"Well that's very kind of you." he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "How'd ya sleep last night?"

"Oh pretty good since I knew that you were here and someone was outside."

"How'd you know about that?"

"I heard you leave the house, and I saw Trampas walking around with a rifle. You think that Barns is gonna try somethin' don't ya?"

"Now don't you go frettin' honey," he hugged her close. "Randy'll be with ya when you wanna leave and there's always gonna be someone around here."

"Oh I know I shouldn't fret, but it's just that I'm also worried about you."

"About me, why?"

"It looked like Barns was upset with you too. And well, I've seen what happens when someone gets upset with you or one of the boys."

The Virginian smiled sadly, "I promise you honey, nothing's gonna happen to me. Barns is too cocky to do anything _that_ stupid, but I thank you for your concern. Now, how about some breakfast?"

Betsy smiled and began fixing the flapjacks, but the Virginian could tell that she was genuinely upset about this whole affair.

* * *

Barns poked at the small fire while Kraft and Gilbert chewed on some jerky.

"So Barns," Gilbert spoke up. "When are we goin' after the foreman?"

"We just gotta wait for the right moment."

"Yeah?" Kraft jerked up. "When's that?"

Barns glared at his friend, he was getting tired of these questions. "Soon Kraft, soon."

He could tell that the others were getting antsy, but he just ignored them and smiled at his own evil plan.

* * *

Cheers and taunts were heard far and wide across the ranch as Randy attempted to break a wild stallion.

Betsy slowly walked over and climbed the fence next to the Virginian.

"Well, hello there." he greeted. "For a minute there I thought I was gonna hafta _drag_ you out of that house."

"Well I _had_ thought about just stayin' inside, but then I remembered that my friend Rebecca's birthday is coming up soon and I wanted to do a little shopping for a gift."

"Well if you can wait, Randy'll be done in just a few minutes."

"Only if he remembers how to get off that thing." Steve spoke up.

"He won't need to remember," Trampas said.

"He won't?" all three asked

"Nope, that horse'll remind him."

Everyone chuckled.

"Are you doin' alright now?" the Virginian asked.

She slowly nodded her head. "Yeah, I'll be alright."

"I didn't ask if you're _gonna _be alright, I asked if you _were_ alright. There's a difference."

"I guess I'm just still worried about you. Daddy would awfully upset if anything happened to you?"

"_Him_? Well what about us?" Steve asked.

"_Us_?" Trampas jerked in. "What about her? Her daddy would have our hides if anythin' happened to her."

The Virginian could tell that Betsy was really worried about him, he laid his hand on her shoulder. "Don't you worry honey, you and I are gonna be just fine."

She smiled and looked up just in time to see Randy dismount from a now calm stallion.

"Wayta go Randy!" Trampas yelled. "Got licked by another one."

"Whatta mean 'licked'?" Randy jerked back "_I'm_ the one who tanned _his_ hide."

"Oh, you sure about that son?"

"Yeah I'm sure!"

"You know what I think?" Betsy intervened.

"No, what do you think?" Randy asked.

"I think that Trampas is teasing you 'cause he's worried that he's not gonna be able to break the next one."

"Oh you do, do ya?" Trampas became annoyed.

"Yes I do," she smirked. "In fact I'll bet you 50 cents that the next stallion will throw you _before _you break him."

All the men were shocked, and a couple started going around taking more bets.

Trampas swallowed, then tipped his hat. "Alright Ms. Betsy, you got yourself a bet." and he jumped over the fence to mount the next horse.

"Ms. Betsy, were you serious?" Randy asked.

"About what?"

"'bout him bein' scared to ride the next stallion."

Betsy just smiled.

"I think she was just tryin' to liven up the place, after what happened yesterday." The Virginian answered.

"_I_ just can't believe that he's dumb enough to believe her _and_ is gonna try and prove it." Steve said.

Everyone took their places along the fence as Trampas slowly mounted the stallion.

"Whoa son," He said calmly. "Now we gotta work together ya hear? Gotta show Ms. Betsy who's afraid and who's not."

Everyone waited in anticipation as Trampas got settled, then he nodded his head, the handler let go and the stallion took off.

The corral was once again filled with cheers and taunts as Trampas bounced in the saddle. Betsy counted quietly, "1, 2, 3, 4..." as she reached 10, the stallion bucked and Trampas slid right off.

Half the crowd cheered for Betsy while the others groaned and passed their money along.

"Well congratulations Betsy." Steve said.

"Thanks Steve."

"Now Betsy, I don't want you tellin' your father that I let you bet on something. He'll have my hide." The Virginian said.

"Oh don't you worry, he'll never know. I'm gonna use Trampas' money to buy Rebecca's birthday present."

Then she saw her friend hobble over.

"Alright Trampas, pay up." she said smiling.

"Pay up nothin', you knew that stallion was the most jittery of them all."

"Why I never!" she protested. "I haven't even seen the horses till today."

"Trampas, why don't you just give the little lady her money?" Steve asked.

"Not until she agrees double or nothin'."

Betsy started to get a little discouraged. "Don't worry about it Trampas. You did good though, I know you'll get him next time. I think I'll get goin now."

She started heading for the barn.

"I'll help ya saddle your horse Betsy." Randy said as he hurried to her side.

"Hey Betsy!" Trampas yelled.

She turned just in time to catch a 50 cent piece.

"Don't ever say I'm not a man of my word!"

She smiled then went on inside.

"You oughta be ashamed of yourself, leadin' a poor girl on like that." Steve said.

"Oh I was just funnin' her, and she knows it."

"Well, are you gonna keep funnin' around or are you gonna get some work done around here!" The Virginian snapped smiling.

"Say now boss man, there's a good question, how's 'bout you jump on one-a these ole ponies here and show us how it's done?" Trampas asked smiling.

"'Cause Trampas, _I'm_ the foreman, and _you're _the ranch hand." he smiled.

Trampas started to say something, but he just closed his mouth and went back to work.

* * *

Betsy and Randy slowly rode back onto _Shiloh._

Randy noticed that Betsy kept looking around nervously. "You alright Betsy?"

"Randy, have you ever had the feelin' that someone was watchin' you or followin' you"

"You feel it too, huh?"

Betsy stopped her horse in fear "Whatta mean 'too'?"

"I didn't wanna say anythin', 'fraid I might scare ya. But I think someone _has_ been followin' us for a while now."

"Well whatta we gonna do?" she panicked.

_"That's a good question."_ a voice spoke up.

Betsy and Randy turned to see Barns walk out from behind a bush, then Kraft and Gilbert walked down the small hill and covered Randy.

"It's good to see you again Ms. Betsy." Barns said.

"What are you doin' here, the Virginian fired you."

"Well, we just thought that we'd stick around, maybe convince the foreman to let us have out jobs back."

"You know he won't do that, not after what you did yesterday." Randy spoke up.

Kraft walked closer to the young man with Gilbert close behind him. "You got a pretty big mouth on ya kid. That could be somethin' bad if you're not careful."

Randy just sat there, worried about what might happen.

"Now as I was sayin'." Barns continued. "I'm sure that we can _convince _the Virginian to give us what we had comin' to us."

"And just how are you gonna do that?" Betsy asked.

Randy watched as Barns laid his hand on his sidearm, he didn't wait another second; with a good hard kick, Randy knocked Kraft into Gilbert and the two fell down.

"Get goin' Betsy!" Randy yelled as he slapped the young girls horse.

The two started riding off, Barns quickly took aim and fired... Hitting Randy in the back.

The young man fell out of his saddle and hit the ground hard.

"Randy!" Betsy screamed, she jumped from her horse and rushed over to her friend. "Randy? C'mon get up Randy."

But he just laid there unconscious, the three men hurried over, Kraft grabbed Betsy and pulled her to her feet.

"No!" she screamed. "Lemme go, he needs help! NO!"

Barns slightly kicked Randy's body, but didn't say anything, Kraft and Gilbert placed Betsy back on her horse, then the three men mounted their horses and rode out of _Shiloh_, leaving Randy and his horse behind.

The vibrations of the horses riding off slowly stirred the injured young man. Randy slowly lifted his head, but sudden pain coursed through his body.

He took a few short breaths trying to clear his head, his left arm was useless and his shoulder felt like it was on fire. Slowly he struggled to his feet, he stumbled as he made his way to his horse. As he gripped the saddle horn he wondered how he'd be able to climb up in his weakened condition, but the thought of Betsy needing help gave him the strength to mount his horse.

He kicked the gentle creature, then slumped in the saddle as his horse walked him back to the ranch.

* * *

The Virginian stood at the gate of _Shiloh_, with his horse at his side, just staring.

"Anything?" Trampas asked as he and Steve walked up behind him.

But the foreman just shook his head.

"It's been over 5 minutes since that shot rang out," Steve said. "You think it was Randy?"

"I don't know." The Virginian finally spoke. "They should've been headin' back by now."

"Could be they just saw a rabbit, Randy shot it for some grub." Trampas tried to reassure his friends.

The Virginian didn't wait any longer, he mounted his Appaloosa and rode out.

"Should we follow him?" Steve asked.

"Not yet. He's not goin' far, not without supplies. He'll be back soon, and we'll see what happens."

* * *

Barns led the small group up into the hills, Kraft made sure Betsy wasn't going to escape.

"Hey Barns!" Gilbert called out.

"Whaddya want Gilbert?"

"How's the Virginian gonna know what we want? We didn't leave no message or nuthin'."

"Good point Gilbert," Kraft said. "How 'bout it boss?"

Barns stopped for a moment, then he dismounted, grabbed something from his saddle bag and walked over to Betsy. "Get down." he demanded, Betsy obeyed. "I want you to write a letter to the Virginian; tell him that we won't hurt you, but he's brings five thousand dollars to the Southern mountains, alone."

Tearfully she wrote the letter, she folded it and kissed the back of it.

"Get the rope." Barns snapped.

Kraft handed his boss some rope and watched as he bound the young girls hands.

"From now on, you'll walk behind us." Barns said.

Betsy couldn't understand why, until she saw Barns place the letter in her saddle then scare her horse off. Just like a homing pigeon, her horse raced back to the ranch.

The men climbed back onto their horses and rode on, with Betsy walking behind.

* * *

The Virginian slowly rode on heading down the main _Shiloh_ rode, As he went on, fear grew more and more in his heart. He stopped for a minute and looked around, suddenly he saw something moving, he stood in his saddle, squinted his eyes and saw...

"Randy!" he yelled, he kicked his horse and rushed over.

Randy lifted his head just enough to see his boss riding towards him, he tried calling out but he was so weak, he just fell out of his saddle.

"Randy!" the foreman called out, he jumped from his mount and scooped up the young man. "Randy, can you hear me? Where's Betsy?"

"Mhm," the injured boy groaned. "B-Betsy... T-taken b-by... B-Barns."

Randy's body went limp, the Virginian just stared in shock.

_"Barns!" _he thought to himself. He quickly gathered his thoughts, then laid Randy across his saddle and hurried back to the ranch.

* * *

Steve hurried to the corral when he saw the foreman riding in with someone slumped in the saddle.

"Dawes, ride into town and get the doctor!" he yelled.

Trampas hurried over to the bunkhouse and met the Virginian. "What's happened?"

"Randy's hurt, got a bullet in the back. Help me get him inside."

The two men were careful as they carried the young man inside and laid him on a bunk.

A couple men brought in some water and tried taking care of Randy. Steve and Trampas watched as their boss packed his saddle bags.

"Where do you think you're goin'?" Steve asked.

"After Barns."

"Whoa, wait a minute, how do you know Barns did this?" Trampas spoke up.

"Because Randy _told_ me before he passed out." the foreman's voice was full of anger.

"Well then we're comin' too." Steve said.

"No you're not."

"Well how come?"

The Virginian stopped packing and stood up to look his men straight in the eye. "First off; We have a corral full of stallions that need breakin' 'fore the weeks up. Second; Barns did all this to get to me for firing him. And third;..."

"And third; you're just too stubborn to allow your friends to come along and help." Trampas interrupted.

The Virginian's eyes filled in anger, but he took a deep breath. "That's not it at all Trampas, if you remember _I _was the one who promised Betsy that nothin' would happen to her, and I intend to keep it that way."

"Lotta hogwash if you ask me."

"Well nobody asked you." the Virginian picked up his saddle bags and headed for the door.

"Hey boss!" one of the men taking care of Randy spoke up. "Randy's comin' to."

The foreman hurried over and knelt beside the young man. "Randy?" he said calmly.

"B-boss?" Randy said weakly.

"Take it easy boy, can you tell me what happened?"

"Ah... I-I told... her t-to get goin... sh-she came... back af-after Barns... shot m..." his voice trailed off.

"Randy, _did_ Barns take Betsy?"

Randy slowly nodded his head.

The Virginian carefully patted the young man's shoulders. "Get some rest Randy." he then got up and headed outside.

Steve and Trampas followed.

"Hey Virginian!" Steve called out, but there was no reply.

The two men hurried over and watched as their boss tie on his pack and supplies.

"You _can't_ go out there alone!"

But he just ignored them.

Out of aggravation Steve grabbed the Virginian and turned him around. "Listen to me! We're your friends, and Betsy's our friend too. Now do you think that we're gonna _let _you leave without one of us goin' along?"

"I didn't _expect_ you to let me, but I had _hoped_ that you would allow me to keep my promise."

Steve realized what his boss was saying, as he let up on his grip something caught his attention. "Hey look."

The three men looked and saw a horse running in.

"That's Betsy's mare."

Trampas hurried and grabbed the reins and walked her over to the fence. "There's a note here, addressed to you." he handed it over.

The Virginian saw the slight pink smudge on the back, then opened it.

_"Dear Virginian; I'm sorry about Randy, he took that bullet for me, I hope he'll be alright._

_Barns, Kraft and Gilbert are demanding five thousand dollars for my release. _

_They want you to bring it to the Southern hills outside of _Shiloh,_ and bring it alone._

_They say that they will harm me if you don't follow through._

_I'm sorry. All my love, Betsy."  
_

"What's it say?" Steve asked.

The Virginian handed the boys the letter, as they began to read it he mounted his horse and rode out.

"We gonna let him go alone?"

"'fraid so." Trampas answered.

* * *

The Virginian quickly rode into town, passing the doctor who was on his way out to the ranch.

He pulled in front of the bank and hurried inside.

Deputy Emmett Ryker followed him. "Virginian?"

"Not now Emmett." he replied while filling out a bank draft.

"Well I just needed to ask you a question."

"What is it?!" The Virginian handed the bank draft to the teller and waited to get the money.

"Well is it true that one of your men was shot today?"

"Yes it's true." The Virginian was getting upset.

"Well, could you tell me who did it?"

"I could Emmett, but I won't. This is something I've got to deal with myself."

"Here you go sir." the teller said as he handed the Virginian a small sack of money. "Hope everything's ok."

"Me too."

Emmett watched as his friend left the bank, mount his horse and rode out.

"Whaddya think Mr. Ryker?" the bank teller asked.

"I don't know Mr. Grand, I just don't know."

* * *

Betsy stumbled along the rough trail Barns was pulling her along, her wrists were bruised from the ropes that bound her. Suddenly she tripped in a small hole and fell down.

"Ahh!" she cried out.

Barns turned and rode back to her, "Get up!"

"It's my ankle, I think I twisted it."

"Get up!" he demanded.

When she didn't listen, he reached down and pulled her to her feet. She cried out in pain, but couldn't fight Barns' tight grip, and she limped onward.

* * *

The Virginian followed the path back to where Randy had been shot, then he began following the trail out of _Shiloh_ and towards the hills.

He was careful to follow the exact path, but he knew that he wouldn't get far; the sun was beginning to go down and Barns had been gone for over 3 hours. Finding them before the sun disappeared was something that was _not_ going to happen.

_"Hey! Boss Man!"_ Trampas yelled as his horse galloped at full speed to catch up.

"Thought I told you to stay behind!"

"You did, and I will just as soon as I give you this." he handed the Virginian a blanket and an extra canteen.

"What's this for?" the foreman looked confused.

"Well I got to thinkin' 'bout it after you left, 'n' one thing I _always_ noticed about Barns and his men is that they never take more than enough for themselves. Which means that they've only got enough water for them and none for Betsy."

"Pretty awful thought, but thanks."

"I know, and you're welcome. And uhh, you be careful now ya hear, and bring her back?"

The Virginian just nodded his head then the two friends went their separate ways.

He looked at the canteens and the thought of Betsy with no water gave him the extra push to go on until night fall.

* * *

"Now you gotta know where he was goin'!" Ryker demanded at a small meeting in the _Shiloh _barn.

"I give you my word Emmett," Steve said. "I _don't__ know_ where he's gone. He left when Betsy's horse showed up, and hasn't been back since."

"Well, was there any _clue_ as to where he went."

_"The hills."_ a voice spoke up.

Everyone turned to see Trampas walk in.

"Eh, what's this about the hills?" Ryker looked confused.

"The hills outside of _Shiloh_, that's where he was headin'."

"Could you tell which way?"

"Nope, I just gave him couple canteens and then went on my way."

"Very well Trampas, if you hear anything from him you're to let me know immediately. Alright?"

All the men nodded in agreement.

"Good, now uh how's that young man, Randy?"

"Doc says he's got a good chance." Steve answered. "But it's still too early to tell."

Ryker nodded his head. "Well, I'm sorry this happened. I'll be in town if you need anything."

Everyone said their thanks and goodbyes as Ryker left the barn.

"So where was he _really_ goin'?" Steve asked.

Trampas walked his horse to a stall and began undoing the saddle. "I don't know Steve, he was just startin' to head up when I caught up with him, he wouldn't move until I was outta sight." he didn't like his answer, but it was all he could give. "How _is_ Randy?"

"Pretty weak, fever comes and goes. He keeps talkin' about goin' out and findin' Betsy, guess he figures it was his fault."

"Well he shouldn't, but I know how he feels."

The men just nodded in agreement then headed back to the bunkhouse.

* * *

The sun disappeared behind the hills, the night air had a cold bite to it.

Barns, Kraft and Gilbert sat around a fire laughing and eating beans.

Betsy sat in the cold near the horses, her hands still bound. She quietly cried as she curled up trying to keep warm in her thin jacket.

"And how's our little guest tonight?" Kraft taunted as he walked towards her.

"P-please?" she shivered. "C-can I have a bl-blanket?"

"You-you want a blanket? D'ya hear that boys? She wants a blanket?"

Barns and Gilbert busted out laughing.

"Sorry little lady, no blankets at this hotel."

As he walked away, Betsy leaned her head against a tree and sobbed as she fought to keep warm.

"Oh Virginian," she whispered. "_Please_ come find me."

* * *

The Virginian stared into the small campfire he built, the blankets laid next to him.

"Just hold on a little longer Betsy," he spoke like he heard her pleads. "I'll find you, and I'll keep my promise."

A nearby coyote cried out.

The Virginian smiled, "I know how you feel. But don't worry, you'll find her too."

He buttoned up his coat, then laid a couple more logs on the fire before lying down for the night.

* * *

As the sun rose high in the sky, Barns rode his horse farther into the hills, Gilbert at his side and Kraft behind pulling Betsy along.

She was tired, her skirt partially torn from scraping against the rocks. Her limp was worse, her ankle swollen. "Please?" she cried out as she tumbled to the ground. "I-I can't go anymore."

"Get her up!" Barns demanded.

Kraft tried pulling Betsy to her feet, but her ankle just gave out. "I can't Barns, I think it's real bad."

"Fine, put her in the saddle."

Kraft dismounted, helped Betsy up then jumped up behind her.

Barns didn't like this arrangement, but he had to get as high up as he could before the Virginian could catch up.

"How much further?" Gilbert asked.

"Oh, 'bout another hour, by then we should be at that out croppin' I found last month. Great place to set a trap."

Betsy didn't like the sound of his plan, but there was nothing she could do; except pray."

* * *

The Virginian was catching up, he started before the sun rose so's not to waste time.

He rode hard and fast to the rocky point, he quickly stopped and dismounted. He saw the horse tracks on the ground, but something filled his heart with worry and anger; boot tracks, women's.

"Betsy!" he said in a shocked voice. "What are they doin' to you?"

He quickly mounted his horse and rode off, following the tracks up into the hills.

"You'd better be ready Barns, I'm catchin' up." he said pleased with himself.

As he rode on he smiled evilly more and more because he knew that he was close.

Little did he know, Barns was watching him.

"Just keep comin' foreman," Barns sneered quietly, "just a little further."

As the Virginian rode on, Barns waved his hand as a signal.

Kraft stood nearby, his hand over Betsy's mouth so she wouldn't call out. He whistled and then Gilbert started pushing on a boulder that would start a rockfall.

Betsy watched in horror as her friend rode closer and closer to the danger zone. She couldn't wait any longer, she managed to get her mouth open and bit down on one of Kraft's fingers.

He gasped from the pain and let her go.

"Virginian!" she yelled.

The Virginian looked up just in time to kick his horse to go faster and avoided getting crushed by the rock slide.

"You stupid girl." Kraft slapped Betsy's face, then dragged her back to the horses.

"C'mon, it'll still take him some time to make it up this far." Barns demanded. "We gotta keep movin'!"

Kraft pushed Betsy on towards the horses, she slipped and fell in a small pond and got soaking wet.

"That's what ya get girl for betrayin' us." Kraft sneered.

"We got no time for that!" Barns yelled. "Now get her up on the horse!"

Kraft lifted her up on the saddle then mounted the horse and the three men rode off.

* * *

The Virginian took a moment to collect him after what just happened, he could just barely make out Betsy crying out, fighting against her kidnappers.

His Appaloosa nodded his head up and down, like he knew _exactly_ what his rider was thinking. Without any command the horse began heading up the hill.

"Good boy," the foreman said. "Let's go get her."

As he rode on the time seemed to speed by, he continued to follow the tracks but before he knew it, the sun was going down and he fear that he'd have to make another camp.

But he was determined not to do that unless it was the very last resort.

* * *

Once again the night air had a bite to it, Betsy curled up near the horses trying to stay warm. Her clothes still somewhat wet made it hard for her body to warm up.

Kraft walked over to her, again in a drunken state. "How are you tonight deary?"

"Pl-please? I'm fr-freezing." she shivered "Can't I have a blanket?"

The men laughed again.

"Just wait until the Virginian catches you!" she called out.

Kraft stopped in his tracks then knelt in front of her and grabbed her face. "If he's all that great, then where is he?"

"He'll... he'll be here." she said tearfully.

As Kraft walked back to the fire a slight fear crossed Betsy's mind.

_"What if he doesn't know which way to go?" _she thought to herself._ "I've only got one chance."_

She waited until Kraft was seated, then she took a deep breath and screamed at the top of her lungs. "_VIRGINIAN!"_

* * *

The Virginian had stopped for a moment when he heard Betsy's outcry. He pushed his horse onward. "BETSY!" he yelled back.

_"VIRGIN..." _her voice was cut off.

_"They gagged her."_ he thought, his horse continued in the direction of the outcry.

* * *

Kraft held his hand tight over Betsy's mouth. "Now that wasn't smart Ms. Betsy."

She started fight against his grip, but passed out.

"No it wasn't." Barns added, "But it might help us."

"Help us, how?" Gilbert asked.

"She's weak, can't go on any further."

"Not only that," Kraft interrupted. "She's got fever, probably caught cold from that "bath" she took earlier.

"That's it, she too sick and too weak to run off. He'll hafta come to her all the way, _that's_ when we'll get him."

Gilbert and Kraft looked confused.

"How do ya mean Barns?" Gilbert spoke up.

"We'll take her to that clearing just a little ways back and let him come to us."

The men chuckled.

Kraft picked Betsy up and carried her to the clearing, then he placed a tall wooden stake next to her and tied her to it. Then the three men hid amongst the trees and waited.

* * *

The Virginian carefully rushed through the hills, he didn't want to risk his horse tripping or coming up lame before he found Betsy.

As the sunshine began to fill the Eastern sky, he found the tracks and began following them into a small grove of trees.

He found signs of their campsite, he dismounted and felt the fire pit.

_"They're not far."_ he thought to himself.

He then saw footprints that led away from the camp. He drew out his gun and slowly followed them.

The Virginian spotted the clearing up ahead, he saw the stake and Betsy lying on the ground. He almost rushed out after her, but a small twig snap made him stop and duck down.

He needed to get to Betsy, he saw her wrists were red and slightly bleeding, and her shoulders shivering. There was no other choice, he took a deep breath and hurried into the clearing towards the young girl.

"Betsy?" he whispered. "Betsy, can you hear me?"

She slowly started to stir.

_"Very nice Mr. foreman."_ Barns said as he stepped out, Kraft and Gilbert followed. "To be honest, I thought you wouldn't be here for at least another day."

"What have you done to her?" the Virginian sneered as he felt Betsy's forehead. "You said that you wouldn't harm her."

"And we haven't... yet. Now where's the money?"

"In my saddlebags, back at your campsite."

"Get it!" Barns demanded.

Kraft hurried off to get the money.

"Now then Virginian, I just have one question for you; are your regrettin' it, lettin' us go?"

"Not in a hundred years Barns."

_"Barns! I got it!" _Kraft called out as he hurried back.

"Is it all there?" Gilbert asked.

"Yep, five _thousand_ dollars!"

"You've got your money, now let us go!" The Virginian demanded.

"I don't think so." Barns said. "You see, takin' Ms. Betsy, gettin five thousand dollars was just the first step in our little plan. We never agreed about lettin' you go."

"You've gotta let me get some help! She's sick!"

"I don't think so." Kraft said. "Get up."

The Virginian didn't like where this was going, but if it meant saving Betsy's life, he had to obey.

Slowly he rose to his feet.

"I heard you're pretty fast in a gun fight." Kraft sneered.

"I can hold my own." The Virginian replied.

"Something you should know foreman." Barns stepped in. "Kraft use to be a trick shooter. Just thought I'd warn ya."

The Virginian didn't care, he just readied himself.

Barns and Gilbert waited in anticipation, when suddenly the two stand-offs drew their guns and fired.

The Virginian squinted his eyes in pain as he dropped his gun and gripped his left arm.

Barns smiled, "Nice shootin' Kraft."

"Was it?" The Virginian asked. "Look again."

Barns looked over and saw blood coming from Kraft's stomach.

Kraft just stood there in shock; then, with just one jerk of pain, he fell to the ground and died.

"You killed him!" Gilbert said unbelievably as he knelt beside his friend's body. "You killed him!"

"He drew on me, I had no choice."

"You killed him!" Gilbert yelled as he pulled out his gun.

The Virginian dropped to the ground just as Gilbert fired, suddenly a rifle shot rang out from the trees and Gilbert fell over.

Barns jumped to his feet, drew his gun, but it was no use; the Virginian had grabbed his gun and fired, hitting Barns.

The Virginian laid there on the ground for a moment. "Alright, who's out there?" he called out, his gun at the ready.

He was surprised when Emmett Ryker stepped out, pulling the Virginian's horse behind him.

"Emmett, what are you doin' here?" he asked as he shifted to his knees.

"Oh I've been followin' you since you came up into the hills. Until last night I was still a couple hours from you, but I heard Betsy yell and I found a short cut."

Suddenly the Virginian remembered. "Betsy." he crawled over and lifted her up in his good arm. "Help me."

Ryker took a knife and cut the ropes, then grabbed a canteen. He poured some water on a handkerchief and laid it across Betsy's forehead.

The cool feeling stirred her. "V-Virginian?" she whispered weakly.

"Yeah honey, it's me. I told you that we'd be ok."

Tears slowly fell down her face as she took a small sip of water. "A-And Randy?"

"He's alright." suddenly the Virginian felt her body begin to shiver in his arms. "Emmett, get one of those blankets. We need to get her warm 'fore we head back down."

"How long will it take us to get home?" Betsy asked.

"Oh don't you worry Ms. Betsy." Ryker said as he wrapped her up in the blanket. "I know a short cut, it'll get you home quicker then a hummin'bird on a sugar rush."

She smiled weakly.

"Betsy, do you think you can stand?" The Virginian asked.

"I-I can try, I twisted my ankle in a hole the other day. Haven't been able to put much weight on it."

"I'll get her into the saddle," Emmett said. "you take care of that arm."

The Virginian nodded his head.

Ryker walked back to the campsite to gather the horses.

"I-I'm sorry Virginian." Betsy said.

"For what?"

"For not ridin' on like Randy wanted me to. I-I thought they killed him." her voice choked as tears continued to roll down her face.

Painfully, the Virginian lifted his shot arm and wiped away the tears. "It's alright honey, you did what any one else would've done. That shows how much you care for your friends."

Emmett returned with the horses; carefully helped Betsy into his saddle, then he wrapped up the Virginian's wound.

The two men placed the three bodies across the saddles then mounted up. Ryker rode with Betsy in case she passed out again.

"You sure about this short-cut Emmett?" The Virginian asked.

"Oh yes, I use it all the time to go huntin' on my day off."

The Virginian smiled, then followed his friend out of the hills.

He looked back at the battle ground and saw the stake and rope, _"Almost didn't make it in time." _He thought to himself. He smiled sadly; he saved Betsy, but three men lost their lives because of it.

* * *

Trampas stood at the gate just staring out, he could hear a few men cheering and taunting as they took turns breaking the stallions.

"How long you gonna stand there?" Steve asked as he walked up behind his friend.

"Until they come back." Trampas replied.

"But they could be out there for days, maybe even weeks."

"No they won't."

"And how do you know that?" Steve asked confusingly.

"'cause here they come." Trampas answer pointed down the path.

Using his hand to block out the sun, Steve looked down the path and saw the Virginian on one horse and Ryker holding Betsy on another.

"Hey everybody!" he yelled out. "They're back!"

All the ranch hands stopped what they were doing and hurried up to the gate, hollering and cheering as the riders headed up to the house.

Trampas met them first, he saw the Virginian's bleeding left arm. "What happened to you?"

"Don't worry about me, send someone to town for the doctor, Betsy's sick."

Steve met up with Ryker and Betsy. "Emmett, you never could let us handle our own affairs."

"Well I'm glad I didn't this time." he replied smiling.

"You alright Betsy?" Steve asked.

She slowly raised her head and smiled before she passed out again.

"Betsy!" Steve carefully took her in his arms and the four men rushed into the house.

* * *

Steve paced the floor in the living room while the four men waited for the doctor to come out of Betsy's room.

"Ah!" The Virginian snapped as Trampas attempted to clean up his wound.

"Well if you'd just learn to hold still it wouldn't hurt so much."

"'Learn to hold still'?" Steve repeated. "He needs to learn to duck, keep himself from gettin' all shot up."

"Oh thanks Steve." Virginian said sarcastically.

"Well _now_ do you see why you should've taken one of us?!"

"Oh leave him alone Steve," Trampas said. "After all; Virginian found Betsy, shot three men dead, and brought Betsy home."

"Yeah with Emmett's help."

The Virginian looked up and saw Emmett standing by the window, smiling.

"I uh, never did thank you for helpin' me out there."

"Ah, don't worry about it. You've done the same for me, I just count this as payback. 'sides, sheriff told me that I didn't get outta town for a few days he was put a 'Wanted' poster out on me."

The men all chuckled as the doctor walked in. "Well I'm glad to see that you're all remaining chipper for Betsy's benefit."

The Virginian got to his feet. "How is she doctor?"

"Well she'll need to stay off that ankle for a couple days, and she has a slight cold. But with plenty of rest, and some good food in her stomach she'll be back on her feet by the time Judge Garth gets back."

The men all sighed in relief.

"Can we see her doc?" Steve asked.

"Just for a moment." then doc pointed to the Virginian. "But not you, I wanna take a look at that arm of yours."

"It's not that bad." Virginian protested.

"Let _me_ be the judge of that."

While the doctor worked on the Virginian, Steve and Trampas went upstairs.

* * *

_"Betsy?"_ Steve whispered as he slowly opened the door.

"Come on in fella's." she answered.

"My, don't you look pretty Ms. Betsy." Trampas said as they walked in.

"Oh Trampas." Betsy replied. "I look a mess, what with catchin' a cold, twistin' my ankle, and these bandages tied around my wrists, I..."

"You still look pretty." he interrupted.

Steve carefully sat on the edge of the bed. "Betsy, how did you twist your ankle?"

"Yeah, and how come they sent your horse back?" Trampas asked.

Betsy swallowed hard. "They made me walk, once we got to the hills. They sent my horse back for two reasons."

"The note?" Steve asked.

Betsy nodded her head.

"Well what was the second reason?" Trampas asked.

No one noticed the Virginian as he walked in and stood at the foot of the bed, listening to Betsy's story.

"The second was to supposedly teach me a lesson; they wanted me to walk so I knew how much hard work it was to get up the hill, and not get anything for it in return." she looked up at the Virginian. "They said it was how they felt, getting fired and not getting paid."

"When you say 'not get anything for it'." Steve started.

Tears filled Betsy's eyes as she remembered what had occurred over the past couple days.

Trampas and the Virginian knew what it meant.

Steve caught on pretty quickly. "I'm sorry Bets."

She quickly cleared up. "It's alright Steve. It's over now."

"That's right honey." Trampas spoke up. "You're home, the Virginian's home, Randy'll be up and around in a couple days..."

"And you _still_ don't have all those stallions broke." The Virginian spoke up smiling.

Trampas and Steve had embarrassed looks on their faces.

"Well uh, we were just.. on our way, right Steve?"

"Uh right! We'll have those stallions broke in _no_ time at all."

Betsy grabbed Steve's hand, "Promise me you guys'll be careful."

"Oh, as careful as if those horses were made of glass." Trampas said. "Bye Ms. Betsy."

"See ya later Bets." Steve said.

Then the two men rushed out the door.

Betsy giggled as the Virginian pulled a chair close to her.

"Well, by the sound of that giggle, I'd say you're feeling better." he said.

"Well, I still have the sniffles, and my ankle is still swollen. But other than that I'm feeling better."

"Good." the Virginian watched as Betsy's smile faded. "What's wrong Betsy?"

"I was just thinkin' about Barns and the others. Why'd they take me?"

The Virginian took a deep breath. "I don't really know honey, my guess is that they wanted to teach your father a lesson but since he wasn't here..."

"They took me instead." she interrupted. "What happened when you found me?"

"Not a lot, except that they were gonna let you go, but keep me."

"Keep you, why?"

"Because _I'm_ the one that fired them. They kidnapped you because they knew that I'd come after them, they were expecting that. But I guess they didn't figure on you catchin' cold."

"Well, it wouldn't have happened if they hadn't let me fall in the pond and then make me sleep in the cold."

The Virginian's attitude suddenly changed. _"sleep in the pond?" _He thought. He couldn't believe that 3 grown men would do such a thing. "I'm sorry honey."

"It's not your fault, they wanted revenge for what happened here, but I guess it didn't go as they planned."

The Virginian leaned forward and took her hand in his. "Never does, that's the price you pay for revenge."

_"__You shall not take vengeance or bear a grudge against the sons of your own people, but you shall love your neighbor as yourself."_ she quoted.

"Wise words, but hard to live by, unless you really apply yourself."

Betsy nodded, the quietly yawned.

"You'd best get some sleep. We can talk more later."

Betsy nodded her head then snuggled down in the bed.

The Virginian closed the window shades then headed for the door.

"Virginian?" Betsy spoke up.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you for keeping your promise." she said sweetly.

The Virginian smiled, then pulled the door behind him.

* * *

Out in the hall a thought crossed his mind. He headed downstairs and found Ryker still in the living room.

"Emmett?"

"Oh," Ryker quickly got to his feet. "Uh just thought I'd stick around and see if everything's alright 'fore I head back to town."

The Virginian smiled. "Hey Emmett, did you talk to the boys before you followed me?"

"Mmm yes, had to get some answers after I heard one of your men was shot."

"What'd they tell ya?" The Virginian asked as he poured a couple drinks.

"Oh just that you went out on your own to keep a promise, and that they weren't too sure as to _where_ you went. Why?"

"That promise, I just keep wondering if I _did_ keep it."

"Well what was it?" Ryker asked as he gulped down his drink.

"That nothing would happen to Betsy or myself."

"Well now, I think that kind of promise could be taken two ways, one would be that _absolutely _nothin' would happen to either of you, which would mean you just stayed here like a couple of hermits."

The Virginian slightly chuckled. "And the second."

"The second would be what _did_ happen; she was taken but not beaten or killed by them, and you were shot, but you both came home alive. That'd be the kind of promise I'd want, 'cause uh you can't keep from gettin' hurt; uh you and your boys get thrown by horses, or cut by wire all the time, but you survive."

The Virginian nodded his head in agreement.

"Well, I'd best get those men to town. Sheriff's been actin' like a hound dog lookin' for answers as to what's happened."

The two men walked out onto the porch.

"I wanna thank you for comin' after me Emmett." The Virginian said holding out his hand.

Ryker shook his hand. "Ah like I said, you'd do the same for me. I'll be back in a couple days to check up on things."

"Fine." The Virginian watched as his friend mounted his horse and rode towards town, the three horses, carrying Barns and his men, following closely.

Then he heard cheering and taunts coming from the corral. He headed down and was met at the fence by Steve and Randy.

"Randy, what are you doin' out of bed?" he asked.

"Doc says I could get up and move 'round a bit, just can't bust no broncs until my shoulder heals up."

"Hey you're just in time," Steve spoke up. "Trampas is goin' at that stallion again."

"Oh really? I thought he'd give up."

"Well I guess he still wants to prove Betsy wrong."

"He calls it the 'Revenge Round'." Randy said.

The men waited as Trampas mounted the stallion, then at the count of three the handler let go and the horse was off.

The men cheered and taunted as Trampas attempted to, once again, stay in the saddle.

The Virginian stood there and counted, "1, 2, 3, 4, 5..." when he reach 15 the horse bucked and Trampas slid off again.

The men couldn't believe it.

Trampas walked over to the fence, brushing off his pants.

"Good 'Revenge Round' Trampas." Randy joked.

"Oh ha ha ha." Trampas said sarcastically.

"Well, it's just like what I told Betsy." The Virginian spoke up.

"Yeah, what's that?"

"That's the price you pay for revenge."

The men looked at each other, then began laughing.

As the daylight moved across the sky, the men continued to break the stallions.

And the more he thought about it, the more the Virginian realized; he _had_ kept his promise.

_**The**__** End.**_


End file.
